


Все не так

by Wild_BerrY



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто из айдолов не надевал женское платье, нацепив на голову бант или ушки, чтобы спеть какую-нибудь милую песенку из репертуара женской группы? Да каждый второй как минимум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все не так

— Ты просто псих, — шипит Дэхен, втискиваясь в какую-то коморку вслед за Чонопом.

— И тебя это возбуждает. — Чоноп дергает его на себя, закрывает дверь и тут же вжимает в нее Дэхена.

— Где мы вообще? Нас же будут искать.

— Тебе все равно, — убеждает Чоноп, забираясь прохладными пальцами в длинный разрез платья на бедре, и слегка прикусывает зубами тонкую кожу на шее.

Он отлично умеет убеждать.

Дэхену и правда все равно — от мягких прикосновений по телу разбегаются электрические искры до самых кончиков пальцев, которые покалывает от возбуждения. Чоноп очень горячий — во всех смыслах — даже сквозь толстовку и футболку Дэхен ощущает исходящий от него жар. Хотя он предпочитает, когда Чоноп полностью обнажен, — он любит это чувство соприкосновения пылающей кожи с его собственной.

— Черт, Дэхенни, я так тебя хочу, — бормочет тот, задирая подол, и трется возбужденным членом о его бедро.

Дэхен не предполагал, что невинная шутка с переодеванием закончится именно так. Кто из айдолов не надевал женское платье, нацепив на голову бант или ушки, чтобы спеть какую-нибудь милую песенку из репертуара женской группы? Да каждый второй как минимум. 

Тяжелый взгляд, которым наградил его Чоноп, когда они уходили со сцены, был настолько говорящим, что Дэхен чуть не поперхнулся от предчувствия — что-то будет. В паху тут же сладко заныло, и безумные бабочки опять запорхали внутри, — с Чонопом не бывает по-другому. Дэхен всегда удивляется, как его заводит один только взгляд.

На сцене это казалось действительно забавным, но сейчас он чувствует себя очень неловко в дурацком костюме, чулках и длинных перчатках. В голову лезут совсем неправильные мысли — вдруг, Чонопу не хватает девушки, и дело не в самом Дэхене? От досады он кусает губы — что за чушь, в самом деле?!

— Потому что ты — озабоченный извращенец. — Дэхен стискивает руками его плечи, подставляясь под мокрые поцелуи.

— Ты сам виноват, — каким-то обиженным тоном шепчет Чоноп.

На самом деле Дэхен готов быть виноватым в чем угодно, лишь бы Чоноп никогда не прекращал быть одержимым только им. Но не признается в этом даже под страхом отлучения от любимых кексиков на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он подавляет готовый сорваться с губ стон, когда Чоноп оттягивает резинку боксеров и проникает внутрь рукой, скользящим движением проводя по его члену.

— Кому-то уже невтерпеж. — он приспускает белье и ласкает большим пальцем головку, размазывая преэкулят. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Хорошо, что в этой проклятой кладовке темно, и не видно, как краснеет Дэхен. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что этот скромный на людях мальчик, смущающийся по поводу и без, способен на такие выходки. Каждый раз, когда он слышит, насколько невинен их танцор, Дэхен подавляет в себе порыв рассмеяться говорящему в лицо. 

— Так ты хочешь? — мурлычет Чоноп, вылизывая его шею. — Скажи мне.

Дэхен мычит что-то нечленораздельное, что, вероятно, должно означать согласие.

— Скажи, — Чоноп убирает руку, и он почти хнычет от разочарования.

— Да, — еле слышно говорит Дэхен.

— Не слышу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял его в рот, черт бы тебя побрал, — выдыхает он.

Рука возвращается обратно, Дэхен подается бедрами навстречу слишком резко, и Чоноп тихо смеется.

— Я даже не знаю, кто из нас здесь больше озабоченный.

Дэхен чувствует, как слабеют колени, и он медленно сползает по двери, но Чоноп крепко удерживает его второй рукой, продолжая плавно ласкать член, постепенно усиливая нажим. Дэхен впивается зубами в собственную ладонь, перед глазами расплываются белые круги — в темноте ничего не видно, и от этого ощущения еще сильнее. Чоноп медленно опускается вниз, устраиваясь на коленях, и заставляет его шире расставить ноги.

— Только не кричи, музыкальный ты мой, — Чоноп усмехается, опаляя тихим дыханием чувствительную кожу.

Дэхен все равно еле сдерживается, когда горячий язык скользит по головке, начинает кружить вокруг члена, вылизывает уздечку. Пальцы ныряют ниже, поглаживают поджавшуюся мошонку и перебирают яички. Влажное тепло обволакивает член до самого основания, и Дэхен рефлекторно дергается, стараясь толкнуться глубже. Чоноп предупреждающе шлепает его по бедру: не торопись. В голове какая-то сумятица и бред. Дэхен пытается представить их со стороны — стоящего перед ним на коленях Чонопа, его глаза с полуприкрытые веками и смешными ресничками, мягкие губы, скользящие по члену. Он совсем дуреет — вцепляется пальцами в жесткие волосы на затылке Чонопа, желая задать свой темп, и, на удивление, ему это удается. 

Дэхен помнит, что стонать нельзя, но сейчас — когда он буквально трахает его в рот, — все кажется бессмысленным. 

Чоноп аккуратно массирует мышцы входа, понемногу проникая внутрь. Дэхену не нужна долгая подготовка, и через пару минут Чоноп уже трахает его пальцами, привычно нащупав бугорок железы.

— Господи, давай уже! — громко шепчет Дэхен, пытаясь подтянуть его наверх.

— Давай что? — невинно интересуется тот, отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия.

Гребаный садист.   
Когда-нибудь, — думает Дэхен, — я сверну ему шею. За все.   
Когда-нибудь... Вероятно, в другой жизни.

— Чоноп-а, — умоляюще тянет он, зная, чего тот добивается. — Хочу тебя. Я не могу больше.

Чоноп удовлетворенно хмыкает, резко поднимается и избавляется от одежды. Джинсы падают вниз, и пряжка ремня стучит об пол слишком громко. Дэхен замирает, пытаясь прислушаться к тому, что творится снаружи, но ему мешает прерывистое дыхание на ухо. Он слышит только звук разрываемой упаковки и скрип латекса. А потом его быстро разворачивают лицом к двери.

— Дэхенни, я люблю тебя, — жарко шепчет Чоноп ему в спину. — Очень... люблю... 

Он даже рад этой темноте, потому что нельзя разглядеть блядского выражения его лица, — а Дэхен уверен, что оно именно такое. Ладони, обтянутые эластичным шелком, скользят по двери, он утыкается в нее лбом, стараясь удержать равновесие на подгибающихся ногах. 

Чоноп входит медленно, будто дразнит, плавно качая бедрами — дюйм за дюймом, крепко сжимая ноги Дэхена, не давая ему двигаться самому. Еще несколько минут такой пытки, и Дэхен просто сойдет с ума. Он шепчет проклятья и ругательства — не время и не место для тягучего и медленного секса, но с Чонопом не бывает по-другому — с ним всегда все наоборот. С ним сам Дэхен весь наизнанку, все его чувства и ощущения. 

Чоноп входит до конца, замирает на секунду и, наконец, начинает двигаться — резко, почти полностью выходя из него и обратно, с каждым движением словно вплавляясь все глубже в упругую горячую тесноту. 

— Еще... здесь..., — бессвязно бормочет Дэхен. — Я уже скоро...

Чоноп ласкает его руками по груди и бокам, сжимает пальцами соски, целует в спину и толкается все быстрее — он тоже почти на грани. 

— Чоноп-а, пожалуйста..., — хрипло просит Дэхен.

— М-м-м? Что пожалуйста, Дэхенни?

— Я хочу... Дай мне кончить.

— Не так быстро, любимый, — Чоноп сжимает пальцами его член у основания, продолжая трахать его так же быстро, пока Дэхен не чувствует пульсацию внутри себя. 

Несколько мгновений, пока Чоноп приходит в себя после оргазма, кажутся ему бесконечными. Член ноет и истекает смазкой — Дэхен так хочет кончить, но Чоноп не дает ему прикоснуться к себе, держа за запястья. Он протестующе вырывается, и Чоноп выходит из него, разворачивая лицом к себе, нежно целует, лаская языком, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. А потом снова опускается на колени и берет в рот сразу на всю длину. 

У Дэхена уже нет никаких сил сопротивляться, он просто чувствует, что куда-то падает целую вечность. Свободный полет длится до тех пор, пока его не подбрасывает вверх и, кажется, он забывает все, даже собственное имя. Когда гул в ушах проходит, он слышит, как Чоноп что-то шепчет, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по лицу кончиками пальцев.

— Что, черт подери, это было? — хрипло спрашивает Дэхен, цепляясь за него, но руки соскальзывают с влажных плеч.

— Не знаю, но оно было охренительно, — откликается Чоноп. — Надо возвращаться, нас нет слишком долго.

Они в спешке одеваются и приводят себя в порядок на ощупь. Дэхен уже представляет вытянувшиеся лица одногруппников по их возвращении. Снаружи вроде бы тихо, Чоноп приоткрывает дверь и осторожно выглядывает в коридор.

— Пошли. — Он тянет Дэхена за руку.

Потом они быстро бегут к гримерке, где сидит один Енгук, раздраженно постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Дэхен не успевает открыть рот, чтобы придумать им оправдание, как лидер поднимает голову и смотрит на них странным взглядом.

— Химчана не видели? 

— Нет, хён, — быстро отвечает Чоноп.

— Полчаса не можем его найти, а нам уезжать уже надо.

— Я поищу, — Чоноп бросает многозначительный взгляд Дэхена, подталкивая его к вешалке с одеждой, и выходит за дверь.

Через минут десять Чоноп находит Химчана, увлеченно болтающего с кем-то, кого он не видел, по его словам, минимум тысячу лет, и приводит обратно в гримерку. Енгук молчит, но всем своим видом показывает, что в общежитии им предстоит серьезный разговор.

В машине Чоноп незаметно сжимает пальцы Дэхена и улыбается ему одними глазами.

— Надо будет повторить, — тихо шепчет он, наклоняясь к самому уху.

— Ни за что. — Дэхен вновь стремительно краснеет и отворачивается к окну.

И снова бабочки, и он весь наизнанку, и все неправильно — но с Чонопом по-другому не бывает.

А Дэхену другого и не надо.


End file.
